


Hunted

by daisey (svana_vrika)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Extremely Dubious Consent, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Mind Games, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-01
Updated: 2005-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svana_vrika/pseuds/daisey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the cat finally catches the mouse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2004 for the defunct Yahoo! group, A Dragons Lair. Betaed by Seshats_Prodigy, but I touched it last. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: The following is written solely for fun, and no infringement is intended. Saiyuki and the scenarios and characters involved are the intellectual property of Minekura Kazuya.
> 
> No spoilers of which I'm aware.

He was close. I could feel it. Everything from the shiver down my spine to the swelling of my cock told me that I was right. But where was he? My eyes darted around, not nervously as any one observing might suspect, but curiously, _hungrily_ , wondering where my hunter was hidden. The area that I was stalking through was huge, true: but I knew it well; better than the halls of my school… better than the halls of the mansion I now called my home. The streets and buildings of the warehouse district of Domino were as ingrained into me as was my own name… were as vital to sating my body’s needs as was the oxygen and blood that flowed through me. 

Blood… just thinking about it caused more of it to rush to my groin. The warm, slick feel of it trickling down my skin… the bitter, metallic taste of it filling my mouth… would he make me bleed, this hunter of mine, were I to permit him to catch me? My cock pulsed at the mere thought of it and I had to hold back my groan of desire lest the noise give my location away. Or did I want it to? 

Cursing myself for harboring such thoughts, I immediately increased my pace. I hadn’t come back to be caught. I _never_ came back to be caught. I came back for the thrill of the hunt. The rush of adrenalin I got from the sights and the sounds. The surge of power I got from alluding my stalker. The arousal I felt from the game that I played-especially when my hunter was as good of a player as me. The one that was hunting me tonight most obviously was. 

Don’t get me wrong; I’m not ignorant. I know that it isn’t a game… not in the way that Webster or Yugi would define it. I know that these streets and the people that walk them can kill; Christ, I’d nearly died more than once in the district myself. Been beaten to within an inch of my life at the end of that alley there. Trussed up, sodomized, and electrocuted in that warehouse just over there- and that time by guys that I had, at one time, thought of as brothers. Shit; I gotta stop. I’m getting harder just from the memory of it, and I _so_ don’t need the distraction. Not right now. Not with him so close. 

I watch as a man steps out of his car parked outside of a club down the street and snicker to myself as immediately, three of the local hookers are on him, instinctively knowing what it is that he’s seeking. And people say humans aren’t animals… that because of our higher brain function and greater physical capabilities, we’re above such things as base as the thrill of the hunt, the call of the chase, or the ability to hone in on who wants to be fucked just by the scent of arousal. The people in this district, including myself, my hunter and the man I recognize as one of KaibaCorp’s top legal experts- who is currently climbing back into his car with all three of the women- are walking contradictions to that fallacy. Humans _are_ animals; some of us just have the balls to admit it, some of us don’t. 

Using the vehicle and the shadow it casts as cover, I stealthily move across the street in the hopes of distancing myself from my stalker. At least, that’s what I tell myself that I’m doing. But, if that were the case, why am I turning back? Why is my cock suddenly acting like a divining rod, inexplicably drawing me toward the source of that scent? And God, yes, there’s a scent; as any animal on the prowl for a fuck will tell you, the scent of their hunter’s arousal becomes as familiar as their own, keeping them in the area until their needs are met… both predator’s and prey’s. 

Realizing that I’ve just answered my question, I agitatedly run a hand through my hair, seeking a place to hide. If I don’t run now… if I don’t quit the game, he’ll catch me- something that I’ve never allowed to happen before. Shit; it’s something that I’ve never _wanted_ to happen before, so why now? Why all of a sudden tonight? For the first time this evening- for the first time in months of playing my game- a sense of fear passes through me, and I curse myself yet again as I feel it feed my arousal. Ignoring the ‘sold’ and ‘private property’ signs, I break the cheap lock off the door that I’m hiding against, entering the building in what I instinctively know is my final attempt to escape. Suddenly, I find myself thinking of Seto, the man who’s love has kept me off of these streets and away from the dangers that I crave. I hear my hunter enter the structure and, even as my pulse races and my cock begins to leak, I become angry: angry at him for catching me, and angry at myself for permitting it… for needing to play the game at all. 

Again, don’t get me wrong; I don’t need to be hunted to get off. My blue-eyed lover is the epitome of erotic sensuality and nothing gets me harder than the thought of pounding relentlessly into his beautiful body and hearing him scream out my name. Nothing, that is, except this. Closing my eyes as he nears, I utter a silent apology to the love of my life and try one last time to quell the overwhelming arousal that courses through my body as I sense that I have been cornered. Resigning myself to my fate, I force my eyes open and glare defiantly into the shadows as his leather-gloved hand closes around my throat. The last thought that runs through my mind before the darkness overcomes me and I slump to the ground is that, if only my captor's eyes were sapphire blue instead of the azure that glittered at me through his mask, I wouldn't feel so guilty about what I have just done.


	2. The Chase

I was close. And he knew it. Everything from the tensing of his posture to the slight increase in his pace told me that he knew. But, whilst he knows that I am near, he has no idea just how close to him I really am. Keeping my eyes locked on my prey, I can’t help but smirk as I notice the way that his eyes dart around, the desire to be found barely hidden in their amber depths as they peer into the shadows, trying to find me. The area through which I am stalking him is unfamiliar to me, but it matters not. My prey may be more familiar with our surroundings than me, but I am infinitely more familiar with the hunt. Chessboards or duel monsters, boardrooms or city streets, no matter _what_ the arena… I have never failed to capture my prey. And tonight would be no different.

The capture. Just thinking about it sent a rush of blood to my groin. The sense of power I get when my victim falls to his knees and begs for mercy… the arousal I get when my quarry remains stubborn and defiant, refusing to be taken without a fight; which way would he choose, this prey of mine, once I grew tired of the chase and finally moved in for the kill? Given the choice and the way that my arousal was already stirring, I couldn’t help but harbor the hope that he’d fight me. 

Slowly, I close the distance between us, stealthily continuing to follow his lithe body through the streets and between the buildings of the district he used to call home. Keeping my eyes trained on his tightly clad ass, I can’t help but smirk. Knowing my prey as I do, I’m sure that he is confident that his self-assured swagger is broadcasting to any casual observer that he is fearless. That whatever game he is playing, in this part of town, at this time of night, he is confident that he will be victorious. But I am no _casual observer_. I know the game that he plays. And, as he above anyone else should know, I always play to win.

Don’t get me wrong; I’m not ignorant. I know that it isn’t a game… not in the way that Oxford or Mutou would define it. I know that these streets, and the people that walk them, can kill; I know what these streets and the people that walk them have done to him. Recalling the stories of his rape and abuse that I had gleaned from his reluctant friends, I bite my lip against the growl that threatens and immediately increase my pace, determined to keep my prey safely within my sights. Just like any other hunter stalking his quarry, I am possessive; I will kill to protect that which is mine and, though I have yet tonight to lay a hand on the beautiful blonde that I chase, I have already claimed him as such. That’s right; the prey that I’m hunting through the streets tonight already belongs to me. 

As I continue to stalk him through the district, I can’t help but recall the first time I indulged in the capture of this exquisite creature. And yes, though he claims the dominant role, I am the one who hunted… though not in the way that he or anyone else had suspected. The game was as psychological then as it is now. Then, just like now, I let him think he was setting the pace. Then, just like now, I let him think he was taking the lead. And tonight, just like that first night, I will force him to come to me. The only difference is that, the first time I gave chase, it was to sate my own needs. This time, I hunt for his.

The mere thought of capturing him, sating him, causes my breath to quicken and my cock to harden completely, and I force myself to drop back lest I give myself away and end the game too soon. I slip around the corner of a nightclub and watch as a man parks his car outside of the doors and climbs out. As he steps into the light, I am not surprised to find that not only do I know him, he works for me. Noticing the way that my legal expert’s eyes linger on _my_ prey, I tense, ready to throw the game and expose myself to my quarry should the man try and move in on what’s mine. Realizing that his gaze is one of recognition versus one of desire, I relax, shrugging mentally as he eagerly accepts the propositions of the three hookers that had honed in on his reason for being there. He was there to sate a need just as I was; as long as the fulfillment of his didn’t include the taking of what was mine, I could care less what the man did. 

From my vantage point, I can see my prey duck down and try to slink across the street, thinking that the meager shadows that the vehicle casts will be sufficient to hide him. Deliberately holding back, I can’t help but smirk as he pauses, automatically sensing the increased distance between us, and, when he slowly turns and moves back toward my position, I know that the game is mine. Instantly, he realizes it too and, violently running a hand through those tousled blonde locks, he takes off at a run- a sad attempt to convince me that he wants to escape. Futile. He only gains distance because I've permitted it to happen. 

As he nears the warehouse that I have been ‘leading’ him to since the game’s start, I begin to move once more, the intensity of the gaze that he cannot see and the quickening of the steps that he cannot hear driving him to seek refuge in the very trap that I have set. Nearing the doorway in which he is hiding, I’m forced to bite back a moan; the scent of his arousal has become tinged with that of his fear, and I am already painfully hard. Sensing my nearness, or perhaps _my_ arousal, he begins to toy with the lock on the door, successfully breaking through and slipping into the blackness just as I round the corner. Of course I knew that he would. The cheap lock was too big of a temptation for his skills and, as I had expected, he took the bait. After a moment I follow, leaving the last bit of light from the streetlamps behind to continue my hunt in the darkness. It matters not; I have become as familiar with this building as I am with the man who now hides within it, and besides, my body is drawn by and feeds from the scent of his need.

As I work my way toward his hiding spot, I can tell that he’s given up. Breaths that had been steady and silent now came in loud, ragged pants. Posture that had been proud and defiant was now humbly submissive. And, the need… God, the need and the want that pours off of his body as I silently move in for the kill. For a moment I pause, wondering if, perhaps, I’ve pushed him beyond his limits… if I’ve played the game too well. Have I, in my desire to sate him, driven him to covet the capture as much as I do? Suddenly, his posture becomes proud once more and his amber eyes open to glare into the darkness at me, the defiant rage that burns within their molten depths putting at ease any doubts I might have had. He didn’t want to be taken. He had played for the chase, just as I had played for the capture. And, as I heard the barely whispered _‘Forgive me, Seto,’_ fall from his lips as my gloved hand closed around his throat, I knew that I had been successful.


	3. The Punishment

Pain. Exquisite pain… around my throat, across my shoulders, up my arms. Not an overwhelming amount, no, but enough to bring me back to consciousness. As my faculties slowly return to normal, I’m immediately aware of three things: I’m bound and suspended, I’m blindfolded and gagged, and I am completely and utterly naked. The combination is enough to bring my flagging erection back to full hardness, and I moan wantonly; the thought of my naked body being hung on display for God knows who to do God knows _what_ to me increases my need to a nearly unbearable level. Unable to do much else, I drop my head submissively to my chest, awaiting my captor’s next move. 

Immediately, the pain across my upper back intensifies, and I try in vain to shift my arms to alleviate some of the pressure. It is then that I realize that my wrists have not been secured with rope, as they had been when I had been bound like this years before, but rather with what felt to be wrist cuffs- the kind designed to distribute the strain of the suspension across my hands, wrists, and arms. Apparently my captor is not your average abductor; he’s someone who had come to the district to play, just as I had. The thought frightens me, even as it causes my already painful erection to twitch. Fighting against the arousal of being captured had been difficult enough; what hope do I have knowing that I have been taken by someone even more adept at the game than I am? 

The minutes continue to pass without interaction, and despite the severity of my position, I begin to grow inpatient. Unable to call out or to move enough to cause a distraction, I take a deep breath and try to take stock of my situation. The floor that my bare toes just barely touch is cold, rough, and clammy, reminiscent of the floor of the warehouse that I had hidden in before I had been taken. But, had he moved me, or had we remained at the scene of my capture? Closing my eyes behind the blindfold, I try to figure it out, relying on the senses that have led me to victory and kept me alive before. My hearing and sense of smell have always been keen, and when deprived of the sense of sight, they become even more finely tuned. After a few moments of calming and waiting, I am not disappointed; the sounds of my captor’s breath and the scent of my captor’s arousal reach my body simultaneously. I tense, trying to force my bound body to turn toward their source. 

Immediately, I hear his footsteps approach, almost as though he had been waiting for me to become aware of his presence before advancing on me. As he draws closer, I become even harder- something which I hadn’t deemed possible. Slowly, predatorily, he circles around me, and I throw my head up in a defiant gesture, successfully stifling my moan by nearly biting through the inside of my cheek. However, the effort becomes futile when I feel the teasing softness of a leather strap dance around my body as he circles me yet again. My moan is loud, despite the gag, and it reveals to me the true nature of the toy with which my captor is teasing me, as the sensuous tickle is replaced by the even more sensuous sting of a short, leather whip across my bare ass. I cry out again in ecstatic pain as my hips thrust forward into empty air, and finally, _finally_ my captor speaks. 

“So, my little whore enjoys this game of cat and mouse, ne?” he says, the amusement evident in his voice despite the fact that he is using some form of modulator to make him unrecognizable. He pauses a moment, waiting for me to confirm or deny, and when I do neither, the whip once again finds purchase on my ass. Though I am successful this time in holding back my cry, my treacherous body belies my stoic silence as the exquisite sting causes my cock to weep copiously with need. The oozing liquid does not escape notice, and my captor looses a throaty chuckle, made all the more stimulating by the voice distorter that he is using. “Mmm…” he purrs, nearly sending me over the edge as he dances a leather-covered finger around my weeping slit. “You _are_ enjoying it, whore, I can tell. What one head won’t tell me, the other one will…” 

The next thing I know, the ball-gag fastened around my head is unsnapped, and as it drops to the floor, a slick, gloved finger is shoved into my mouth. My personal essence floods my senses and I’m so overcome with the eroticism of it that I don’t even think about biting down on the invading digit until it has been removed and I can no longer do so. My captor, sensing my reaction, laughs knowingly, and suddenly I am enraged. Gathering all the spittle I can, I force it out of my mouth and in his direction. “Fuck you,” I rasp, barely able to speak between the effects of being gagged and the effects of my arousal. 

Instantly, I realize what’s coming next, and my captor does not disappoint. His gloved hand comes fast and hard across my mouth, breaking my lip open and adding the coppery, tangy taste of my own blood to the lingering taste of my pre-come. Moaning hungrily, _greedily_ , I savor the taste, the only thing stopping me from exploding with release being the tenacious, yet increasingly tenuous, hold my mind has on my lover at home. To give in to this man, to allow him, instead of Seto, the satisfaction of making me come, was something I would stave off as long as I could, no matter how badly I wanted or needed it. 

Once again as if sensing my thoughts, my captor laughs, slowly trailing the lashes of the whip along my body as he moves behind me. “Such a strong-willed whore,” he murmurs darkly into my ear, lashing my ass once again before tracing my spine with the whip. “Such a strong will to break… such a challenge.” For a moment, the whip disappears, and I feel leather of another sort pressed tightly against my ass. It doesn’t take more than an instant to realize that it is my captor’s erection, large and straining against the confines of his pants. I groan and push backward against my will, tears of frustration and humiliation over my need welling in my eyes. “Do you see now, Whore?” my captor rumbles as he grinds himself against my ass. “Can you feel what the thought of breaking you does to me? The more you fight, the harder I get, so why bother? Give in… give in to me.”

Desperately I shake my head, my refusal to speak eliciting another husky laugh from the man behind me. “Mmm,” he purrs, snaking a hand around my waist and pulling me back against him. Slowly, he continues his grinding, whilst his other hand brings the whip to my front, brushing the lashes along the length of my cock in a deliberate, and nearly successful, ploy to make me submit. This time I do bite through my cheek as my body trembles in restraint, the constant grinding against my ass and continuous feather-like touches to my cock causing me to whimper needily as my tears begin to soak my blindfold. “What, Whore?” my captor pants, the harshness of his breathing belying his own state of arousal. “Why do you whimper? Do you need more?” Suddenly the pressure from his groin is gone, as is the teasing of the whip, and for a moment, I have a reprieve. For a moment. 

Suddenly, harshly I am penetrated- not by the warm, smooth thickness of his cock, but by the stiff, rough handle of what I can only assume is his whip. The tautly braided leather is thick enough in diameter to provide an exquisite combination of pleasure and pain, yet not so thick as to tear me as he slowly but steadily works it deeper inside of me. My mouth open in a silent cry, I can feel my muscles greedily clench around the invasion, matching my painfully engorged cock pulse for pulse as they aid my tormentor in burying the item within me. Abruptly he stops just short of my prostate, almost as if he knows where my pleasure spot lies. For a moment he stands there teasing me, not pulling the handle in or out, but thrumming his fingers on the small portion that is not inside of me and nearly driving me insane with the vibrations his actions are causing. 

Suddenly, the action ceases and, leaving the whip sticking out of my ass, my captor once again steps in front of me. “Greedy, _greedy_ whore,” he hisses, roughly grasping my chin in his hand. “All of this and it’s still not enough? If you give in to me, I will give you what you need; is it that hard for you to grasp? Submit… Give in…” 

Pulling my last shreds of restraint together, I tear my face from his grasp as I reign in my tears and my need in a last, futile attempt at denial. “No,” I say shakily, drawing a calming breath before continuing. “Never…” My defiance pulls a growl of frustration from my captor, and he adds a new sensation to my torture as he takes my erect nipples between his gloved thumbs and fingers and roughly twists them until I cry out again, simultaneously arching into his touch. My actions must have triggered something within him because, after a loud, needy moan, his presence is suddenly gone. 

The next thing I know, my restraints have been removed, and I fall on my hands and knees to the concrete floor. As soon as I land he is back, his hand tangling roughly in my hair as he crouches beside me to pant in my ear, “Fine, my whore, be that way. If you won’t fulfill me in one way, I’ll force you to in another.” I hear him fumble with what sounds like the fastener to his belt and pants; my suspicions are confirmed by the groan of relief and the overwhelming scent of sex that accompany the freeing of his dick. The next thing I know, the hand in my hair has slid down to once again cup my chin, expert fingers finding and pressing on the spots to force my jaw open as the hot, come-slicked head of his cock is guided to my lips. Before I can pull away, the hand on my chin jerks me forward, forcing his massive erection into my mouth. Taste and texture, size and smell simultaneously assault my senses and instantly I’m screaming my release around the flesh buried in my throat as I realize that the cock in my mouth is as familiar to me as my own. The sensations of my ass clenching on the whip, my cock pulsing its release, and my throat being coated with my lover’s come sends me into a state of euphoria that I never knew could exist and, riding the waves of my ecstasy, I once again fall unconscious.


	4. The Reward

He glares at me, although I know he can’t see me. Slowly, carefully, I tighten my grasp on his throat, hoping that he submits soon. My grip is meant neither to strangle him nor to mar his beautiful neck, but to merely provide him with the illusion that I am doing so. As his breathing becomes deeper and slower and his eyelids begin to droop, I realize that the substance on my gloves has done its job. Within seconds, his entire body becomes limp and I ease him to the ground. 

Though I am pleased with my success, I can’t help but feel relieved that the ampoule of ether that I had popped open before grabbing him had worked so quickly. Katsuya is the world to me, and the line between erotic strangulation and murder is a fine one, no matter how good a study one is. And, while I have no qualms about leaving marks, I don’t want them to be visible to anyone but me. 

Once I’m sure that he’s out, I check my watch and stand up. If my calculations are correct, and they almost always are, I have just under an hour before Katsuya awakens. Quickly, I remove my mask and strip off the ether tainted gloves, disposing of them before continuing with my preparations. 

As I stated before, I am familiar with this warehouse- both its layout and its history with my lover. Katsuya had told me what had happened here the day that he’d made my home his. “No secrets between us, Seto,” he’d said, his gorgeous eyes honest and serious. “And I don’t want any plans of revenge from you, either. What’s past is past, and there’s nothing you can do to change it. Besides,” he’d continued, his voice suddenly low and seductive, “they may have stolen my body, but you have stolen my heart. Now take me, Seto; make love to me. Erase them from me and make me completely yours.” 

A pleasured shudder runs through me as I recall that night. We had made love numerous times before, but he’d always taken me. For the first time in our relationship, Katsuya had made himself vulnerable and, as I claimed his beautiful, writhing body and heard him sob out my name, I swore to seek vengeance on those who had caused him such pain... despite the fact that my lover had asked me not to. Besides, it had been far too long since I’d indulged myself in a hunt… and just the thought of doing so set my heart racing. 

The very next night, I had begun my prowl through the district, determined to eradicate the remnants of that gang, as well as the place where they’d raped him. I kept my activities hidden from Katsuya, covering them with the excuses of meetings and business dinners that he’d come to know were demanded of me. With each capture I made, I found myself feeling more intoxicated… God, the arousal that filled me when I had them begging for mercy! Not since my initial capture of Katsuya had I felt so empowered… so alive! And it seemed that I wasn’t the only one who had noticed; soon my lover had been begging me to take him as often as he would take me. 

And then, as suddenly as my hunt had begun, it was over. Within two months the warehouse was mine, and I’d captured and dealt with them all; every one of them had pleaded with me for their life and, in the end, I had shown them the lenience they had deserved. Finally, Katsuya could be at peace... or so I had thought. As I’d waited in one of the district’s bars for the key holder of my newest acquisition, the words ‘the final member of that gang’ had reached my ears. This one, they’d said, had been second in command and was even more elusive than the others, rivaling the gang leader himself in his skills. They’d called him a player… a true master of cat and mouse- using his lithe body and gorgeous appearance to taunt the stalkers and johns into the chase, only to slip through their grasp and disappear into the night.

My infuriation at the thought of having missed the player battled in my mind with my arousal at the thought of another hunt- and a challenging one at that. The following night I’d returned, not even needing the excuse of a meeting as Katsuya had left to spend the week with his sister. At first I had been disappointed; the player was being elusive indeed- even the regulars of the district had remarked on his conspicuous absence. By the time Katsuya had returned home, I had almost given up… had almost written the so- called expert off as an urban legend. Not quite ready to cede the game, I booked one final ‘meeting’, lying to my lover for what I swore would be the last time.

At last my patience was rewarded; as I’d taken a stool in front of the crowded bar, I’d finally heard someone say that the player was there. Watching out of the corner of my eye, I saw the man gesture toward the corner of the room as he raised the rhetorical question of what fool would attempt to capture the expert that night. Smirking to myself, I’d slid off of my stool and had begun to ease toward the corner, only to stop dead in my tracks as the world screeched to a halt around me. I don’t recall how long I stood frozen, staring at Katsuya, but I _do_ recall the moment he slipped through the side exit… a big, burly black man right behind him. Instantly, things fell into motion again and, in a panic, I had pushed my way to the front door and out onto the street, only to see the ‘hunter’ staring down the empty road in confusion, already having lost the sight of his prey. 

Furious at myself for not having caught on sooner, and equally furious at my lover for playing the game, I had left the district and had returned home, only to be greeted at the door by a completely naked and fully aroused Katsuya. Instantly, my forgotten arousal had flared and had coupled with my anger, causing me to take him with a passionate fury that I’d not experienced before. Each scream of pleasured pain torn from his throat seemed to only fuel my need, and soon I had been fucking him in an almost animalistic manner… so rough and so primal that I’m _still_ surprised I didn’t permanently damage him. “Shit, Seto,” he’d purred once we’d finished, obviously sated despite the blood and bruises that I had brought forth, “Had I known that leaving you for a week would bring this side of you out, I’d have done it a long time ago.” He’d then closed his eyes and nuzzled against my body, completely missing the look of shock that had crossed my face. He’d had no clue that I’d outed him… that I had found out about his playing the game. 

I had opened my mouth to demand an explanation, but the look of peace and contentment on his face had stopped me, and I’d instead found myself gently asking him why he had greeted me as he had. “I needed you Seto,” he’d said simply, yawning and nuzzling further into my embrace. “I needed you and I just couldn’t wait any longer.” With those words, Katsuya had fallen silent, and I’d found myself faced with a sleeping lover just as the realization hit me. He craved the chase just as much as I craved the hunt. 

Finished with my preparations, I pull myself from my thoughts of that night just over a week ago and turn my attention to my still unconscious lover. Slowly I begin to undress him, having ensured myself enough time to enjoy this task. I begin with his shirt, slipping the tight, mesh tank up over his head, exposing his well-cut chest and abs and further tousling his beautiful golden locks. Unable to resist, I run my fingers along the taut and tanned planes, stopping to toy with his small, brown nipples and teasing them into hardness. Slowly I bring my hands down to his waistband and undo the fastener, carefully working the tight leather down his long legs. I watch in fascination as his still erect cock springs free, groaning as the scent of his arousal assaults my senses. Indulging myself in a treat, I run my index finger around the come-dampened head of his erection, delving it into his slit before pulling it away and sliding it into my mouth. I lave his taste as I eye his body hungrily, and my need becomes overwhelming. For a moment I consider taking him, whether he is conscious or no; but fucking his unresponsive body would be too close to fucking a corpse and, whilst I do profess to having my kinks, necrophilia is not one of them. Instead, I console myself by lowering my head and drawing him into my mouth, savoring the way his taste permeates my senses. As I suckle his essence from his hot, sticky cockhead, I lower my hand to his entrance, tracing a finger around the familiar, puckered hole. Gently I push past the barrier, groaning around my mouthful as I feel that tightness and heat assault my finger. By now, my own shaft is rock hard again and pulsing painfully against the confines of my pants. For a moment, I consider relieving myself before he awakens. 

My decision is made for me as I hear Katsuya groan softly. Whether it is a result of my ministrations or because the ether is wearing off I don’t know, but I decide to not take a chance. Reluctantly, I pull away from my lover to make my final preparations. I don a clean pair of gloves and, reaching into the knapsack of items I’d stashed here earlier, I pull out a black, silk blindfold. Lifting his head slightly, I tie it firmly over his eyes. A black, leather ‘snap around’ ball gag comes next; again I lift up his head, kissing his parted lips gently before cinching it over his mouth. Finally I remove a pair wrist cuffs, and quickly, but gently, fasten them into place. At first I had contemplated using rope, but once I’d decided to suspend Katsuya, I had gone with the cuffs instead, purchasing a pair specifically designed for the bondage that I had been planning. As stealthily as I can, I attach a length of chain to the cuffs, looping it over the hook on the small, electronic winch that I'd set up. Once the chain is secured, I step away and push the button, watching through half-lidded eyes as Katsuya's naked body is lifted from the floor. I stare libidinously as the winch comes to a halt, suspending my lover to the point where his bare feet barely skim the cement. The sheer eroticism of his bound and naked body hanging before me and at my disposal sends my arousal soaring to a height I hadn’t thought possible, and I find myself trembling in need and anticipation. 

After a moment my lover begins to awaken, and I smirk to myself as I realize that my calculations were indeed correct. I watch in avid fascination as he does not struggle, but moans submissively and drops his head to his chest as his waning erection renews itself. After a moment Katsuya tries to shift his arms, and I see his body stiffen… probably at the realization that he is bound by cuffs and not by rope as he had expected. I can almost read his mind, and I can certainly sense his fear as he realizes that he has been taken by someone as adept at his game as he is. 

It is for this reason that I stay back; I don’t want to approach him whilst he is fearful. I want him to be fulfilled by my game, not traumatized by it. After a moment my patience pays off as I see him relax his posture, only to startle me a few minutes later by using his toes to turn himself toward my position. Now that he knows where I am, there is no sense in waiting. Donning my mask and grabbing my final accessory I approach him; slowly and deliberately I circle him, smirking as he throws his head back and locks his jaw in a gesture of silent defiance. I circle him once again, this time close enough to trail the lash of the short quirt I carry over his cock, hips, and ass. At the first brush of leather he moans, instantly sending our game into the next level, and I reward his needy sound by whipping the quirt firmly across his ass, hissing in pleasure as he cries out from the pain.

“So, my little whore enjoys this game of cat and mouse, ne?” I say, my voice distorted by the modulator built into my mask. I wait for a moment for him to confirm or deny, and when he does neither, I once again lash his ass. Though he does not cry out this time, I can tell that he is excited as his cock head begins to weep copiously with need. “Mmm…” I purr, dancing a leather-covered finger around his weeping slit. “You _are_ enjoying it, Whore, I can tell. What one head won’t tell me, the other one will…” I can’t help but chuckle as I feel him tremble at my touch. 

Knowing how much Katsuya loves the taste of himself on my lips, I decide to offer him a treat. Unsnapping the gag and letting it fall to the floor, I shove my come-slicked finger into his mouth, smirking as I feel him hungrily suckle the digit. After a moment I remove it, chuckling knowingly as his tongue greedily traces his lips for the last hint of his essence. The next thing I know, he is spitting at me and responds to my laughter with a husky, defiant, “Fuck you.” 

A wave of fury overcomes me, much as it had that first night I had learned of his game, and, before I realize what I’m doing, I strike him hard in the mouth, punishing him for his disrespect and defiance. When the rage disappears and I see the blood that I’ve spilled I berate myself… until I notice the way he is lapping it up, groaning in ecstasy as its coppery taste fills his mouth. Knowing that I have succeeded in increasing his arousal yet again, I laugh, as much out of delight that I am sating his need as out of amusement over his actions.

“Such a strong-willed whore,” I murmur into his ear, lashing his ass once again for the hell of it. “Such a strong will to break… such a challenge.” For a moment, I decide to indulge myself, and I press my leather clad erection against Katsuya’s ass, chuckling once again as he groans and arches against it. “Do you see now, Whore?” I rumble, grinding myself against his ass. “Can you feel what the thought of breaking you does to me? The more you fight, the harder I get, so why bother? Give in… give in to me.” 

My lover shakes his head, his refusal to speak causing me to laugh once again. “Mmm,” I purr, snaking a hand around his waist and pulling him back against me. Slowly, I continue my grinding, using my free hand to bring the whip to Katsuya’s front, brushing the lashes along the length of his cock. I feel his body tremble in restraint as he whimpers, tears of need slipping free from behind his blindfold. Knowing the extent of his arousal adds to my own, and I know that I won’t be able to hold out much longer. “What, Whore?” I pant, cursing the harshness of my breathing as it belies my own growing need. “Why do you whimper? Do you need more?” 

Desperate to bring him to completion so that I can achieve my own, I grab the quirt by its lashed end and push its handle between the cheeks of his well-rounded ass, gently but steadily forcing it into his asshole. The sight of the tautly braided leather disappearing into his hot, tight body combined with the sight of his gorgeous face twisted in an expression of pure ecstasy is more than I can take… I can feel my stomach tighten and I reach down and find my balls through my pants, pressing on them as tightly as I can bear to stave off my release. 

Not knowing how much longer I can last, I begin to thrum my fingers on the small portion of whip that’s not buried inside of Katsuya, hoping the vibrations will be enough to force him to come. After a moment I give up and, leaving the whip sticking out of his ass, I once again step in front of him. “Greedy, _greedy_ whore,” I hiss, roughly grasping his chin in my hand. “All of this and it’s still not enough? If you give in to me, I will give you what you need; is it that hard for you to grasp? Submit… Give in…” 

With a final show of defiance, Katsuya turns his head, abruptly tearing his face from out of my grasp. “No,” he says shakily, drawing a calming breath before continuing. “Never…” his denial causes me to growl, and in frustration, I take his erect nipples between my gloved thumbs and fingers and roughly twist them, hoping the added stimulation would send him over. Despite the fact that he cries out in pleasure and arches into my touch, Katsuya still manages to hold back his release… something that I am unable to do any longer.

With a loud, needy moan I step behind him and remove his restraints, waiting until he has landed on his hands and knees before approaching him. “Fine, my whore,” I pant, tangling my hand in his hair as I drop to my knees in front of him. “Be that way. If you won’t fulfill me in one way, I’ll force you to in another.” Keeping my grip on his head, I undo my belt and pants, groaning in relief as I free my dick. Once it is exposed, I slide my hand to Katsuya’s chin, finding and pressing on the pressure points to force his jaw open as my other hand guides the tip of my cock to his lips. Before he can pull away, I jerk him forward, forcing my pulsing erection into his mouth. For whatever reason, shoving my cock down his throat triggers him, his scream of release sending me over the edge with a growl as I fill his mouth with my come. Once the blindness of my ecstasy subsides, I pull my sated cock out of his mouth. Cradling him to my chest, I gently remove both the whip from his ass, and the blindfold from his eyes before removing my mask and stretching out on the floor with my lover on top of me, closing my eyes as I wait for him to regain consciousness.


	5. The Afterglow

Jou sighed contentedly as he came out of his slumber, smiling sleepily when he felt the familiar form of his lover beneath him as he stretched. Almost immediately he winced as two things were brought to light: his mouth and his ass hurt like hell from the slap and the whip. But, it had been worth it. Stretching contentedly, Jou nuzzled into Seto’s neck, licking his lips with a smile as he caught the lingering taste of his lover on his breath. _‘Oh, yeah…’_ The orgasm had been the most intense one that he had ever experienced, and the fact that _Seto_ had been the one who had caught him and brought him to it had made the whole experience that much more erotic.

Amber eyes flew open, and Jou’s lightly tanned face paled as that last thought finally registered with his brain. Seto. Had caught him. And he hadn’t just caught him in the game, he had caught him _playing_ the game- the possibility of which had never crossed his mind. He had been careful; he’d been discreet… but that didn’t matter any longer. It had happened, and there wasn’t a damned thing he could do about it now, except for lay there and wonder how his uber possessive lover was going to react.

For a moment, just for a moment, Jounouchi Katsuya considered doing something that he’d never done before: letting the flight part of his fight or flight instinct take over, and running before Seto had time to wake up. But, as he stole a look at the brunette’s peaceful, sleeping face, love, pride, and- to be honest- curiosity won out over fear. How long had Seto known? How had he found out? Why had he remained silent? And then, there were the two questions that set him on edge the most: why had Seto chosen to hunt him instead of confront him, and would he still want to be with him now that he’d learned of the game?

That last thought brought tears to Jou’s eyes. The idea that he might have lost the love of his life over a game… a kink… was enough to nearly rend the blonde in two. His mind and heart aching with a whirlwind of emotions and doubts, Jou gently pushed himself off of his lover to go and find his clothes, only to be jerked back down by a tugging sensation on his left arm.

“Going somewhere, Puppy?” a familiar voice drawled lazily, the husky tone sending a pleasant shudder through Jou’s body despite the tenuousness of his situation. His amber eyes wide with embarrassed surprise, Jou dropped his gaze down to the bondage cuffs that- once removed from the winch chain- had been used to connect his wrist to Seto’s, before raising it to meet the sleepy blue one of his lover. 

“N…no,” Jou stuttered nervously, the panic he’d felt upon waking once again hitting him full force. “I just… I wanted to…” 

“Mmm… good,” Seto yawned, cutting Jou off as he shifted beneath him. “Because, as much as I _loved_ hunting you down tonight, I just don’t think I have the energy to do so again this evening.” Jou looked incredulously at his lover, his mouth gaping in disbelief. “Something wrong, Puppy?” Seto asked, the smirk on his face and the amusement in his eyes belying the innocence with which he had voiced the question.

Jou stared a moment longer and then, to his credit, schooled his features into a stoic expression that rivaled the one that his lover was famous for. “Oh, no; nothing at all,” he began coolly, his gaze never wavering from Seto’s. “You catch me playing cat and mouse, chase me across the slums of Domino, knock me out, truss me up, _backhand_ me, ass fuck me with a whip, and nearly choke me to death by cramming that huge cock of yours down my throat, all the while bringing me to the most intense orgasm of my _life_ …” the blonde paused to take a breath. “…and then lie here on the floor of an abandoned warehouse, looking at me as calmly as if we’d just made love in our bedroom … and I’m supposed to be all fine and good with it? Aren’t you pissed? Or, at the very least, curious?” By then, Jou’s calm façade had vanished, his raised voice and expressive eyes leaving no doubt as to the anxiety and confusion that he was feeling. The blonde took a deep breath and forcibly swallowed, trying to calm himself. “Come on, Set,” he said shakily, dropping his gaze away. “Yell at me. Tell me you’re leaving me. Do something, ‘cause, to tell you the truth, you are really freaking me out.”

For a moment, Seto considered letting him sweat, until he caught a glimpse of the tears that his lover was fighting to hold back. “I’m not going to yell at you, Puppy,” he said softly, bringing his free arm up to hold the blonde to his chest in a comforting embrace. “And I’m certainly not going to leave you. You’re mine, and I’m not letting go… especially after tonight,” he couldn’t help adding with a smirk- which instantly changed to a grin when he felt Jou chuckle into his chest. “I admit: I wasn’t too pleased when I first found out,” he continued. “You _had_ said ‘no secrets’, after all. But, when I realized why you were playing…” Seto hesitated a moment before finishing his statement, shifting positions so that he could somewhat look Jou in the eyes. “I mean, how can I condemn you for something that I find just as… stimulating… as you do?” 

He watched as Jou blushed lightly and dropped his gaze, only to bring it back up a moment later, his eyes filled with a mixture of shyness and playful curiosity that the brunette found quite endearing. “Which part?” Jou asked teasingly, the sensation of his breath skating across Seto’s neck causing the taller male to shudder in pleasure. “The chasing me down, or the bondage, rough play, and torture?”

“All of it,” Seto admitted huskily, feeling himself becoming aroused again as he thought about it. “Though I must admit, the bondage and sadomasochism turned me on even more than the hunting did. God, Puppy,” he growled lasciviously, arching into the blonde and groaning in pleasure as he discovered that his lover was as hard as he was. “You looked so fucking hot hanging there, totally helpless, cock weeping in need, your body mine to pleasure and torture and play with…” As he spoke, Seto’s hands roamed the planes of Jou’s back, dropping lower with each word he uttered. “Now, Katsuya,” he purred suddenly, his voice seductive and dangerous as his fingers danced teasingly along the blonde’s crevasse. “What would _you_ do to a puppy that ran from his master?” 

Chuckling lowly, he pulled his hand away when Jou arched his hips, seeking a deeper touch. Whimpering when he found his need denied, Jou lifted his head and stared down at his lover. “Whip him,” he said thickly, his eyes half-lidded and his voice dripping with lust. “Your puppy needs to be whipped. _Hard_.” 

Seto chuckled again, immediately picking up on the hope hidden beneath Jou’s words. “Hnn… I think not,” he murmured, smirking at the blonde’s whimper of disappointment. “Puppy’s master has something for his own pleasure in mind.” Before Jou could register what was happening, Seto had undone the cuff on his wrist, and the blond found himself on his hands and knees with two fingers buried prostate deep in his ass. “Whose whore are you, Katsuya?” Seto demanded harshly, one hand working on pushing his already unfastened pants further down his hips whilst the other relentlessly massaged Jou’s sweet spot. “Who’s the only one ever permitted to touch you like this?”

Mewling in ecstasy, Jou looked back over his shoulder, amber eyes burning with lust through long lashes and bangs. “You are, Seto,” he purred, constantly grinding his ass back into that touch. “And I am _your_ whore, my master… yours to toy with and torture and fuck however you choose.” Jou’s wantonly submissive words were Seto’s undoing. Removing his fingers, he thrust his cock balls deep into Jou’s passage and, without hesitation, began to fuck him hard, his rhythm almost as relentless and punishing as it had been the night that he had first learned of his lover’s game. 

“Such a good fuck my whore is,” Seto panted, every thrust into Jou’s amazing body pulling him closer to the edge. “So hot… so tight… _so_ fucking gorgeous… and so… completely… _mine_!” The brunette roared out that last word as he thrust in one last time, burying his cock as deep inside the blonde as he could as it pulsed out his release. He grinned ferally as he heard the keening wail that accompanied Jou’s own and, after a moment, Seto carefully dropped to his side and then rolled onto his back, holding tightly to his nearly-collapsing lover and bringing him with him. 

“Holy shit,” Jou panted, once he regained the capability of speech. Planting his feet on either side of Seto’s legs, he lifted his hips enough to allow his lover’s spent cock to slip out of him, and then repositioned himself on his stomach on top of the brunette. “Damn, Set,” he said, running a hand through his lover’s damp locks, “that was fucking amazing.” 

“No more amazing than you are, Puppy.” Seto lifted his head and gave the blonde a lingering kiss before gently pushing Jou off of him. “Now go and get dressed; it’s time that we headed home.” He watched as Jou stood up and he saw the nervous expression once again troubling his lover’s beautiful face. What is it?” he asked curiously. When Jou remained silent and turned away, Seto quickly rose to his feet and took the blonde in his arms, gently taking the shorter male’s chin in his hand, and forcing Jou to look at him. “Katsuya?”

“I just… I need to know if you still trust me,” Jounouchi said hesitantly, worried amber eyes searching concerned blue. “I truly meant what I said when I told you ‘no secrets’. And, Seto, I _swear_ that this was the only…” The blonde’s eyes widened slightly as his speech was cut off by a gentle hand laid over his mouth.

“It’s okay, Katsuya,” Seto soothed, dropping his hand away from his lover’s mouth and pulling Jou close. “I do trust you. Implicitly. And I’m just as guilty of keeping secrets as you are.” The calmness of his voice belying the uncharacteristic nervousness he felt inside, Seto briefly told Jou of his own ‘addiction’ to the game, up to and including how he found out that his own lover was a player. “So now, the question remains: do _you_ trust _me_?”

Without hesitation, Jou gave the brunette his answer. “Of course I trust you, Seto,” he replied softly. “And I don’t think either one of us could help but play. When something is forced upon a person, like me being forced to elude for my survival, and you being forced to hunt to secure your birthright, I don’t think it can help but become a need.” Leaning up, he gave his lover a kiss that was both an apology and a promise. “It’s too bad that we didn’t confide in each other before, but now that we do know, we can play the game and fulfill our needs together.” Seto gazed down at Jou, the expression in his eyes a mixture of love and wonder. 

“Katsuya, I swear; you never cease to amaze me. Such a combination of beauty and brawn and brain… I thank Kami that you are mine. Now go,” he commanded teasingly, emphasizing his order with a sharp slap to Jou’s bare ass. “Get dressed; let’s go home.” Minutes later, the blonde was dressed and at Seto’s side, blushing lightly as he watched the toys- and especially the whip- get packed away into his lover’s knapsack. Unconsciously loosing a wistful sigh, he glanced around the warehouse, his blush deepening as his eyes landed on the winch hook that still lay upon the concrete floor. 

“Don’t worry, Puppy,” Seto said teasingly, surprising the blonde and making him jump at the sound of his voice. “We’ll come here to play again. You may not have noticed the signage during your _attempt_ to elude me, but this warehouse is now mine.” The brunette smirked at the challenging light that filled Jou’s eyes at his goading. “And I personally can’t think of a better use for it than the purpose it served tonight. Of course, there are some permanent additions to make, as well as the need to ensure that the building is secure, but, in a couple weeks’ time, maybe three, it’ll be ready for us to use. Of course, we’ll have to come up with a way to let each other know that the game is afoot, as it were…” 

Jou remained silent a moment, and then smirked as a thought crossed his mind.  
“So, what happens when, next time, I manage to get away from you?” The blonde’s smirk turned into a pout when his lover snorted in amusement. 

“Let’s cross that bridge when and if we come to it, ne?” Seto retorted, softening his cocky statement with a kiss to the tip of Jou’s nose when they stopped to open the door. “Now come o… oh, shit! I can’t believe I almost forgot!” Dropping the knapsack to the floor, Seto strode back across the room to the small, blinking, red light that had somehow managed to catch his attention. 

Curious, Jou trailed behind him, his jaw dropping and his face flooding with colour as he watched his lover remove a DVD recorder from a tripod that had been set up just the perfect distance away from the site of their… activities… enabling it to record said activities without a single obstruction. “What, Puppy?” Seto demanded teasingly, smirking as he handed the camera to the blonde so that he could fold up the tripod. “No more secrets between us, ne?” The brunette stepped up to his lover, stooping to purr into Jou’s ear, “Hunting and SM aren’t my only kinks, and voyeurism doesn’t even begin to scratch the surface.” Chuckling lightly, he removed the camera from the stunned blonde’s hands and headed back toward the door with a deliberate sway to his step. After a moment, Jou followed, coming up behind his lover and groping his leather clad ass. 

“Seto,” he said, following his lover out the door and into the street, “I swear; you never cease to amaze me. Such a combination of beauty and balls and brain… I thank Kami that you are mine.”


End file.
